warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Frost Prophecy
,TIP: If you want more backstory, check out ''The Night Prophecy''. You don't have to; the storyline is understandable if you don't, but technically'' it's the first book it ''RiverClan's Destiny, so you can if you want to. :D P.S. We're planning on making this a bit longer than The Night Prophecy. P.S.S. Ignore the fact that the first two Chapters are in Third Person and the rest are in Third Person. P.S.S.S. due to Fire's leaving, Loki will take over The Frost Prophecy and all chapters after Eleven will be written by him. Hey peoplez. This is a coauthored Fanfiction by Loki and Fire. Odd number chapters like 1, 3, 5, 7... are by Fire. Even chapters like 2, 4, 6, 8 (and the Prologue)... are by Loki. Enjoy! Allegiances RiverClan: Leader: Whitestar Deputy: Streampelt - A dark gray tabby Tom with Blue eyes. (Waterkit's father) Medicine Cat: Featherdash - White She-cat with green eyes ''Warriors: Sharktail - A grey Tom with blue eyes (Pebblekit and Dewkit's father) Blossomflight - A orange She-cat with green eyes Stagmoon - A black and white Tom. He has socks (White fur covering his paws) and a moon shape on his head. Duskwall - Brown Tom with blue eyes and socks. (Frogpaw and Fishpaw's father) Snowtail - A pure white She-cat ''Apprentices: Featherpaw - Pure white She-cat with green eyes Fishpaw - Pure orange Tom with green eyes Frogpaw - Brown Tom with blue eyes Elders: '' Salmonfur - a grey grumpy She-cat with blue sad eyes ''Queens: Sealeaf - A bluish She-cat Kits: Waterkit Adopted Kits: Rainkit Chillfur - A silver tabby She-cat Kits: Pebblekit and Dewkit WindClan: Leader: Dirtstar - White Tom with blue eyes Deputy: Leaftree - Pure brown she-cat Medicine Cat: Whitestream ThunderClan':'' Leader: Honeystar - a light brown tom with yellow honey colored eyes Deputy: Leapheart - white furred She-cat Medicine Cat: Weedheart - a tortoiseshell with green eyes Tom '''ShadowClan: Leader: Frogstar Deputy: Swamptail Medicine Cat: Nightwhisker Apprentice: Flamepaw Cats Outside The Clans: Ravenflight's Group: Leader: Ravenflight- black Tom with orange eyes (they changed eye color) Second in Command: Mar - silver Tom with blue eyes Other cats: Blair- Orange She-cat with green eyes and white paws Mates with Mar Honey- Tan sweet She-cat with brown eyes Darkmoon- exiled black She-cat with blue eyes FallenClan Leader: Maplestar - Brown She-cat with icy blue eyes. Exiled from RiverClan. Successor: Breezetail - Blue-gray Tom with brown eyes. Exiled from WindClan. Warriors: Treepelt - brown tom with green eyes. Exiled from ThunderClan. Swampfur - Black She-cat with blue eyes. Exiled from ShadowClan. Creamwave - Cream-colored She-cat with green eyes. Exiled from WindClan Prologue A small kit wandered through the snow. She couldn't tell which way was home, but she was numb cold and scared. Looking around, every direction seemed pretty much the same. With snow blanketing everything, there was no way of finding directions back to her home. She collapsed as the cold took over and she fell into a deep sleep... Waterkit stood outside the RiverClan Nursery. His father, Streampelt, was curled up beside him, half asleep. Suddenly, his ears prickled, and he lept up, looking around wildly. Waterkit opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but never got a chance to speak. RiverClan warriors raced into camp. Whitestar, who had been relaxing beside his den, was on his paws immediately. "Whitestar!" Panted Duskwall, the leader of the Patrol. "We found a She-kit in the snow." Whitestar looked genuinely confused. "So what?" Waterkit felt just as puzzled as Whitestar sounded. Why would it matter if a kit was found in the snow? "Remember Ravenflight? He told us to take in any strays." Beside Waterkit, his father stiffened. Waterkit had heard of his father's brother and all the terrible things he did. But no one had ever mentioned Ravenflight telling RiverClan to take it strays. So what's this all about? he thought. "Are we really going to listen to that rouge? Are we really going to obey his orders?" Whitestar seemed furious that anyone would even think of suggesting that. "I think he had a purpose. Something. I don't know! All I know in that we can't leave this kit to die in the cold!" Duskwall sounded desperate. Whitestar glared menacingly at him, then countered, "Give me one good reason why we should care for this kit, and she shall stay. Otherwise..." "If we let her die, then we shall be no better than Ravenflight was." Cats all around the clearing gasped. Whitestar narrowed his eyes, then meowed, "Very well. Take her to Featherdash." And that was that. Chapter One: Rainkit, The Different I am sure something is different about me. Even my parents act different towards me than my brother Waterkit. Although they are nicer than most. But Duskwall is by far that sweetest cat in all of the clans. Yet even Duskwall seems to hide a secret. My pelt is just a shade lighter than Streampelt and Waterkit as well. I have a light silver pelt. My fur is softer too. Streampelt's explanation is that Frostfoot, his mother looked just like me and that's why I look different. But even so, I am still skeptical. I mean there's nothing really to do when your a kit, so being skeptical keeps me thinking and interested. Sometimes scary thoughts come into my mind. I never meow any of them to another cat. My name is Rainkit, kit of Sealeaf and Streampelt. I am a light silver long furred She-cat. This gives my pelt a very smooth appearance almost a kin to the one you would see on a kittypet, I am not a kittypet! My eyes are a bright blue. Even my eyes are darker than Streampelt's and Waterkit's. "Rainkit! You awake?!" Waterkit mewed angrily. He always seemed feisty. "Yeah," I meow in a whisper. I don't know why but my voice always comes out in a whisper. Even when I will it not to. Streampelt says I'm just shy. He often comes to play with Waterkit. I am apparently to 'fragile' for their games. "Don't play to roughly with her!" Sealeaf mused. There she goes again. I am not delicate. I am going to be leader someday and keep all rogues from destroying this clan. I will lead before Waterkit becomes a respected warrior and never be forgotten. That will be my goal. No one will think I'm too delicate then! "Don't worry!" Waterkit meowed happily. He had a moss ball. "Lets pass this around in camp!" He meowed happily. I nodded and followed him out. Frogpaw and Fishpaw were sitting in the camp, eating some prey. Frogpaw always seemed to be eating. They watched walk out to camp. "Rainkit let's play hunting!" Waterkit meowed. That was probably the game I was the worst at, but I was to polite to say no. I almost never said no. If I said anything at all. Waterkit would roll the ball far away and then silently crouch toward it. Waterkit began to do just that. Fishpaw looked at me. Streampelt was on a patrol. "Oh it's weak She-cat! You're weaker than a twig, I doubt you'll survive the winter with defenses like that! Your only fit to be a queen, don't even try to be a warrior! You'll fail-" Fishpaw was cut off. "Fishpaw! She's the deputy's kit! You'll get in so much trouble!" Frogpaw whimpered. "Have you heard how much she talks? She'll be to scared to tell him, since if she tells him, I will personally break her paws. All four. Since she's so weak." Fishpaw boasted. "Go play with your perfect brother, Weakkit!" Fishpaw snickered. The worst part is I don't know why they think I'm weak. It's not like I get sick every moon or I'm to weak to even stand in the morning. I can stand perfectly, buts that's the only thing I can do right it seems. Chapter Two: Waterkit, The Normal Sigh... well. I can defiantly tell that Rainkit has figured out that there is something different about her. I mean, seriously! The way Fishpaw acted yesterday... At least Fishpaw acted like Rainkit was actually my sister. There's no way I'm telling Rainkit who she actually is. If she finds out on her own, then that's that, and she knows. But I'm not going to cause her confusion and pain. Nope. That's just not what I do. Anyway, today's a bright new day! Or, er, a rainy one. Whatever. Anyway, I walked out of the Nursery, and saw Frogpaw devouring a fish. I think it was Salmon, which just so happens to be my favorite fish. Now, half the time I see Frogpaw anywhere, he's eating. It's a wonder that cat isn't at all fat. Rainkit was nowhere in the Camp that I could see, though I'm not tall enough to see above the other Warriors. I skimmed the edge of Camp and padded over to a small tree stump that marked the entrance to a small, leaf concealed gap in the bushes around Camp. Rainkit and I had discovered it last Moon. It leads to a medium sized clearing that could probably fit four warriors. I looked around to make sure that nobody was watching, and then launched myself in. You have to do that or you'll get snagged by a bramble bush. As I skidded to a halt in the clearing, I saw Rainkit on the other side, her head down. "Rainkit?" I meowed. She looked up, her expression a mix of anger and sadness. "What's wrong?" I asked. She let out a hiss that made me jump back, then replied, "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Oh wait, I can't, because you seem to be deaf to those Apprentices' remarks!" I hung my head. It was true; I hadn't but should've done something. "Sorry." I mumbled. Much to my surprise, Rainkit sighed. "It's okay," she meowed. "I just wish that they would stop picking on me." I padded up to her and looked strait into her eyes. "I know. But we have to find a way to make them stop." "How will we do that?" I shrugged. "Dunno." Suddenly, we heard a voice. "I have an idea." We whipped around and came face-to-face with Pebblekit. "Uh..." I didn't know what to say, because technically we weren't supposed to be outside Camp. Pebblekit realized what I was worried about and rolled his eyes, meowing, "Don't worry, you're little secret hideout is safe from discovery." "So what's this plan of yours?" Rainkit had padded forward, her eyes gleaming. Pebblekit opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a faint call from Sealeaf. "Rainkit! Waterkit! Where are you?" Pebblekit dropped his voice low and whispered to them, "I'll tell you tomorrow, we can't let anyone know about it!" As Rainkit and I jumped out of the clearing and into Camp, we smiled at each other. We had a plan. Chapter Three: Nighttime Brings Rainkit slept softly next to Sealeaf's warm body. Rainkit slept without almost any dreams, until that terror rose. Green fields seemed unrealistically beautiful as several cats walked through them. A black tom with fiery orange eyes and a white Tom with blue eyes. Then there was Streampelt. The only difference was he had red eyes. Rainkit couldn't figure out why. "Brother! Our clan is in agony because of the torture you but us through!" Streampelt hissed. "Your clan will heal. Just make sure you let in stray kits. If you don't they will die meaningless deaths! Or be tortured in trying to survive. Then there will be another me, but worse!" The black cat meowed. That must be Ravenflight. ''Rainkit thought. "You betrayed us! You killed some of us! You betrayed me!" Streampelt's eyes turned darker red. "Your the only one who still hates, who refuses to forgive! We just wanted to stop the evil growing in your clan before another Night Fighters happened again!" The white cat meowed. "Really? How can I forgive what you have done Mar?" Streampelt meowed. "How?!" Suddenly she was looking at Ravenflight. Her vision turned into spirals of red and black. Streampelt stood laughing uncontrollably in the middle. Suddenly ice went over him and the spirals. The spirals became landscapes. "To heal the frozen one's heart, " a voice meowed. The ice thickened. "You must freeze it over," the voice meowed. Rainkit couldn't speak, it was as if her tongue was cut out. A bud and some grass grew through the ice. "Then open it up with life," the voice meowed again. Streampelt looked frantically with red eyes. "However it may dart," a new voice meowed. A softer voice. Flowers grew in the landscape. "So show him the luck of a clover," another voice chimed. Clovers grew. The snow melted. "Then melt the hate, Before it's taken shape, And save the lost one's mind." The first voice meowed. "One will oppose, Through will or the pride that's rose, Will determine the ending cry," the second voice meowed. "Fire won't come, unless summoned, Even then he won't burn and hurt a fly, The white secret cat will need to be there, Before the last midnight's air," the third voice meowed. "This will tell who will live or die," the first voice finished. Rainkit woke up with a start. She knew she must not share this with anyone. Especially not Streampelt. She couldn't explain it to Waterkit. She didn't know what to do. "Hey so meet me in the secret spot!" Pebblekit meowed into her ear. ''The plan! Chapter Four: Snowstar Waterkit climbed into his nest in the Nursery. Pebblekit lay beside him, his mouth curled into a smile. Waterkit could tell that he was in deep thought, and was probably thinking through his plan. Waterkit's eyes closed, but before he knew what was happening, his entire body started to scream with pain. Shooting his eyes open, Waterkit found himself standing in a clearing, trees surrounding him. On the far end was a dead tree stump, tall but thin, next to three pools. At the top, a white crystal shone like the moon. As the stars twinkled above him, he padded slowly and cautiously over to the pools. The one on the right showed a forest. The left one showed the RiverClan Camp. The one right in front of him showed the Forest completely. He could see the River the warriors talked about, and all the other features, like Fourtrees and the Thunderpath. "Hello, little one." Waterkit whirled around, and found himself face-to-face with a pure white cat, who continued to speak. "This is StarClan. And, before you ask, you are not dead, you're just visiting!" Waterkit began to get scared. "H-How did you know what I was going to say?" "Because everyone says it. In fact, your father said it when he came here." "You know my father?" "Yep. But that's not important, not now. My name is Snowstar, fifth leader of RiverClan. You are part of something big, and you are destined to something that even I cannot see." Waterkit started trembling. "What?" "StarClan calls it 'The Frost Prophecy'. It is paired with another prophecy, 'The Night Prophecy', but we'll go over that later. What you need to know now is what I am here to tell you. "And that is..?" "As you have probably noticed, Rainkit has started to notice that something is not right. Your sister-" Snowstar broke off as Waterkit's anger suddenly exploded. "She is not my sister! It's starting to annoy me the way that they treat her, and she can't even do anything about it, because she can't figure out what's wrong!" Snowstar sighed, something that Waterkit did not expect him to do. "I know." "Oh really?" "Yes! Your father, Streampelt, had a brother, as you almost certainly know by now. He was hated by his Clanmates, and descended into an evil path as a result. You must keep that from happening to Rainkit. You MUST!!!" Waterkit blinked open his eyes is shock. He was back in the Nursery.'' How am I supposed to protect Rainkit?'' He thought desperately. How could StarClan have entrusted him with so much responsibility?'' I'm only a kit!'' But if StarClan wanted him to do it, he would. He only hoped that he had the strength to. Chapter Five: Troubling Thoughts Rainkit wondered what Pebblekit's plan would be. She wondered how revenge would feel. Would it make her feel good or bring her even more trouble? Rainkit was still troubled by her dream. What could it of meant? "Rainkit! Are you listening?" Pebblekit meowed. Waterkit had a worried look on his face and looked as if he would bite his claws off in agitation. He seemed as annoyed at the rude cats as her. "Its okay, we can do it without her if necessary." Waterkit seemed different today. "I want to help!" Rainkit meowed defiantly. "So what do you think Waterkit? Good plan?" Pebblekit meowed. "Could use a little work. But it's pretty awesome so far!" Waterkit began to walk out. "Rainkit, what do you want to do today?" "I don't know, what do you want to do?" She meowed back. She wanted to rest and think more about her dream's meaning. "You sure?" He smiled. He was resuming his positive attitude. "Um I kinda wanted to rest, I guess. Didn't sleep to well last night." Rainkit yawned. "I'm playing moss ball!" Pebblekit meowed and bounced away. "Okay! I'll join Pebblekit then. Don't rest too long!" Waterkit followed Pebblekit. She wanted rest in the little hidden area. Pebblekit had lined it with bedding from the nursery to make it nicer. Rainkit smiled. She needed to think. Rainkit felt terrified suddenly as the dream was completing remembered. A soft sapling grew in the middle of the hidden spot. It was protecting and reassuring. I don't want to die without knowing someone will miss me. ''Tears felt down her cheek. She felt lonely the apprentices words haunted her. ''What if I become corrupted and do something evil? She shuttered. She walked to the end of the little hole. Behind it was a secret exit. She needed to know something. Something was calling her. She walked out. She was behind camp, but she hadn't gone far enough. She walked more, then she saw the black cat from her dream, Ravenflight. "Hello, Rainkit." He smiled nicely. Should she trust him? Was the thought on her mind. "Don't worry I'm not here to destroy anything. I see they followed my promise. Although Whitestar will never understand it nor will my brother." She nodded, although not sure why. She didn't know, but didn't want to upset him and cause a war. "Why don't you think about the spot of dirt over there? I'm curious to see your abilities." Ravenflight meowed. Rainkit thought about the spot he nudged his head towards. A flower instantly grew from it. "Graceful and majestic, just like your parents." Ravenflight meowed a tear of happiness began to fall. Rainkit backed away slowly. "Return to your camp. Don't tell anyone about this. Understand?" Ravenflight meowed gently. Rainkit nodded. Sealeaf isn't that majestic. Maybe he's referring Streampelt as majestic. But Sealeaf is too clumsy to be graceful. Maybe it was in her younger days. But he knew a lot about her it seemed. So how couldn't he of caught up with how Streampelt and Sealeaf was? ''Rainkit was confused . Chapter Six: Frost Waterkit launched the ball of moss at Pebblekit, who returned it swiftly, crashing into Waterkit and knocking him over. As he stood up, he asked Pebblekit, "What do you think is ''really wrong with Rainkit? She seems... Different." Pebblekit stopped. "Yeah. I don't know what's wrong." "Wait, there she is!" Waterkit saw his adopted sister emerging from their secret hiding place. He rushed over, kicking the ball of moss backwards into the reeds as he did. "Are you okay?" he asked. Rainkit had a... it was hard to describe, but... weird expression on her face. "Umm... yeah, I just hurt my paw a bit." There was something really weird about Rainkit, but Waterkit couldn't figure it out. Without waiting any longer, she brushed past Waterkit and disappeared into the Nursery. Pebblekit padded up to his Waterkit, who was still standing there. He touched his tail to his friends' shoulder. "She'll be alright," he mowed. "She's probably just upset because everyone's been taunting her." Waterkit shrugged. "I guess you're right," he replied. "Thanks." "I try. Now, are we going to continue that game of Mossball?" "Lets!" Waterkit felt relieved to take his mind off of something besides his adopted sister, and looked around to locate the ball of moss and continue the game, but failed to. "Where's the ball?" "Um, I think you knocked it out of Camp when you lept up. And since we're not allowed to go out of Camp..." Waterkit knew exactly what his friend was thinking. "You get it," they both meowed to each other at the same time. "Get what?" Waterkit and Pebblekit turned to see Duskwall padding up to them. "Um..." Waterkit didn't know how answer. "It's alright, you can tell me." "I accidentally knocked our moss ball out of Camp." Waterkit squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the Warrior wouldn't ask any more questions. "Do you want to go and get it?" Waterkit opened his eyes in surprise. "Um. What?" "I said, do you want to go and get it. Well? Isn't it every kit's dream to explore beyond the walls of the camp?" "Yes! I mean, really? You'd let us do that?" "Yup. If you're quick, no one will notice that you've gone!" Pebblekit glanced at Waterkit. "Waterkit, I don't think that this is a very good ide..." His voice faded as he watched Waterkit scramble away from Pebblekit and Duskwall and over to the Camp boundary. He pushed through, reeds scraping his face and then he was out. A small stream surrounded the camp; small enough from Waterkit to swim across, but big enough that a full grown Warrior couldn't leap across it without getting wet. Hooray for the other Clans' hatred of water! Waterkit saw that the moss ball had rolled into the stream and had gotten caught on a bundle of twigs sticking out from the near bank. He bounded over to retrieve it, but as he did, a tingling sensation went though him, from the tip of his tail to the pads on his paws. he tried to ignore it but, but it grew stronger as he approached the water. By the time he had reached the moss ball, he could barely move without practically unbearable pain shooting through his body. In fact, it hurt so much, that, as he reached out to get to moss ball, he slipped and fell in the water with a satisfying plop! At that moment all the pain and discomfort disappeared, and just as Waterkit began to feel relieved, another weird thing happened. Although the fall day around him was unusually warm, Waterkit watched as the water around him began to turn to ice, and the fallen leaves and twigs on the riverbank began to gather frost. Horrified, Waterkit scrambled out of the water, but then, the reeds parted, and Rainkit appeared, and as she spoke, her meow had deep confusion in it. "What's happening?" Chapter Seven: Leaf "What's happening?" Rainkit held her paw up expecting it to make a plant grow. "Rainkit are you alright?" Waterkit asked. "It's fine, I guess." She made the mistake of her paw down. A sapling grew under it and lifted her paw back up. Waterkit gave a confused look. "Why are you out of camp?" Waterkit demanded. "I-I was looking for something." She stammered. Waterkit walked over and poked the sapling and frost immediately covered it. He squeaked in fear and jumped back. "What's happening to me? Am I a monster like Ravenflight?!" Waterkit felt tears coming down his face. "You're too innocent to hurt more than a fly. Also Ravenflight isn't as bad as he seems..." Rainkit meowed flatly. "How would you know that?!" He meowed in anger. "You saw him out of camp didn't you?!" "N-no!" Please don't tell Streampelt.. ''Rainkit hoped. She felt mad with heat. She ran to the other side of behind camp towards the secret hole in there secret hideout. She stepped in the river and saplings grew bigger making a dam in the river. Rainkit couldn't fix it. She ran into the secret little hole they had found. She curled up and wished for sleep. It came. A cat sat in the shadows. Stars wrinkled in the cat's grey fur. "My name 's Andrew. StarClan sent me to teach you several things. No you're not dead." The grey Tom smiled. "Wasn't inferring I was dead. I heard if cats dreaming of StarClan." Rainkit smiled. "I wasn't actually a clan cat. I was a rogue in Ravenflight's Group." Andrew explained. "I died in the battle." "Alright then..." Rainkit felt free in this dream, like she could say anything. "Time is closing in on us! See you soon!!" Rainkit was woken up by Streampelt. She was in the leader's den. But Whitestar wasn't there. "Rainkit have you seen Ravenflight around here?" His voice was serious and hateful. Waterkit sat in the corner with his head down. She didn't know what to say. "Tell me the answer now Rainkit." He put a paw on her back. "Tell me!!!" He pressed down on her delicate spine. She squeaked in pain. Waterkit looked mortified. "Quit it Streampelt, she's just a kit. We won't be played by your brother again. I think it was that white Tom's doing. What's his name?" It was Whitestar. "Mar." He spat taking his paw off her spine. "Don't do something like that again or I will have to punish you Streampelt." Whitestar replied. "Have you seen Ravenflight near camp?" Whitestar asked. "N-n-n y-y-yes." She stammered. Tears flooded down her cheeks, guilt filled her and she felt terrible. Why was Streampelt acting this way? Chapter Eight: Rainkit's Discovery Waterkit's mind spun, fear clouding his thoughts. He had no idea what was going on; nor did he want to. ''Why can't life just be normal for Rainkit and I? As a small tear of fear began to form on his eye, he heard gasps coming from outside. "It's him!" Some cat meowed. Whitestar, Streampelt, Rainkit, and Waterkit rushed outside to find a black cat standing in the clearing. "Ravenflight!" Streampelt sounded both distressed and happy at the same time, and it was clear that these two emotions were fighting in his voice. "Why have you come here?" Whitestar snarled at his former Clanmate, eyes burning. "You are forbidden here." Ravenflight casually licked his paw and swiped it over his ear a couple of times, and then replied. "I came here to check on my gift to this treacherous Clan. And I'm assuming you got it, right?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and Waterkit knew something was out of place. Then he realized what his father's brother was talking about. Rainkit! Ravenflight ''sent Rainkit to RiverClan. But why?'' Whitestar and Streampelt stifled a gasp, but it was the leader who spoke first. "You sent that kit?" "Yeah. You got any comments about that?" Rainkit stumbled over to Waterkit and whispered in his ear, "Wait. Ravenflight sent a kit to RiverClan? Was it you?" "No," Waterkit murmured in response. "But I think that you're about to find out." "So you got my gift, now, does my generous offer have a name?" Ravenflight looked and sounded very confident. Whitestar narrowed his eyes and looked at Streampelt. "Do you want to tell him?" He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Do it," he decided. "Ravenflight. Your... your gift's name is Rainkit. Are you happy now?" "Very. But, I came to warn you about something," he meowed, snorting suddenly. "Not that you'll listen, anyway. There a group of cats that have been exiled from the Clans, like me, and they want revenge. They call themselves FallenClan, and are led by Maplestar." "You mean Mapletail?" "Yes." "Now get out of our camp!" Ravenflight shrugged at his former leader's orders, and turned around and padded out of the entrance. Oh no... Rainkit, I'm so sorry... Waterkit didn't know how his adopted sister would react, but he turned to her nevertheless. "You lied to me. All this time! And I thought I could trust at least you, Waterkit!" Rainkit swiped Waterkit's nose, and sprinted away from Whitestar, Streampelt, and Rainkit, disappearing into the reeds that surrounded Camp. Waterkit looked at his father, who looked back at him. "This is not good," Waterkit meowed, and he meant every word. Chapter Nine: Gift? Rainkit couldn't of heard that. Surely he said something else. But her heart beated the opposite. Tears streamed down her eyes. She ran to the shore of the river. Should she leave? "Rain!" A voice called. She looked around. It was all in her head, wasn't it. "You are more than a gift! You're my littermate!" '' "Hello?" Rain asked. The voice sounded her age. A white kitten appeared in front of her. It had deep blue eyes. ''"Hello!" ''Its mouth didn't move a muscle. "''I'm telepathic, we can do this easily. Just think and no one will overhear us!" '' ''"Who are you?" "Cloud. You must be Rain?" '' ''"Rainkit," '' ''"Quick someone's coming, we can still talk don't worry!" Cloud ran into ThunderClan territory. "Rainkit!" A familiar voice called. It was Snowfur. "You should really get back to camp this is no place for a kit." Little emotion seemed to be in her voice. She ushered Rainkit back to camp. *** "I found the runt." Snowfur yawned. "Oh yeah, why is Ravenflight such a snakeheart? He really needs to be taught a lesson." Streampelt meowed. "Can you hear me? It's Cloud." '' ''"Yes." "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Whitestar apologized. Rainkit simply nodded in response. She had nothing she needed to say or do. There was no one she could trust, not even Waterkit. "When were you going to tell me?" She knew the answer. Never. "Um-" Whitestar began. "Go get some rest. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Streampelt growled. Rainkit walked to the nursery. She slept in one of the play nests they had. But away from Waterkit and Sealeaf. They were all liars. All of them. Except Cloud. "Good night!" Cloud said in her head. "Good climbing moon," Rainkit thought back. Chapter Ten: The Revealed Secret of the Stream Waterkit saw Rainkit disappear into the Nursery, and he felt a pang of sadness. "Are you okay?" Streampelt had come up from behind Waterkit, who knew that his father must be worried about him, considering what had just happened. "Yeah." "I want to show you something. I've already discussed this with Whitestar; he and Sealeaf are the only ones who know about it." Waterkit followed Streampelt through the Camp boundary and to the stream. "What..?" Waterkit was confused. "Just watch. I saw you earlier, with the ice. So just watch." Streampelt raised his paw slowly, and then jerked it to the side and held it there. The water in the stream then moved in the direction that Streampelt had moved his paw. It just sat there in midair. "Wow..." "You have your own power. Now use it." Waterkit reached his paw out and touched the wall of water. A speck a ice appeared on the surface, and then quickly spread out to the corners. Streampelt put his paw down, and the ice wall just remained there. "You, I, even Ravenflight have powers for a reason that we do not understand. I can control water, you can freeze it, and Ravenflight can create fire." "Rainkit can do it too," Waterkit meowed suddenly. "She can cause plants to grow really fast." But, instead of being shocked, Streampelt just murmured, "I thought that might be. There is a cat in Ravenflight's Group, Mar, who can do things too. He can teleport, making him a very dangerous opponent." Waterkit nodded. "Also, I have one more thing to tell you: If you wake up in a dark, smelly forest, don't listen to what the cats there say. Try to play along, but... Also try to get out of there. As fast as possible. If you wake up in a bright forest with a cat named Snowstar, listen to him. He is from StarClan, and he will help you." Streampelt paused to take a breath. "You have a special power, Waterkit. You and Rainkit. So be careful what you do. Chapter Eleven: Fishpaw If you play good kitten, you'll draw less attention to yourself for a while. More room to be sneaking of camp. ''Cloud told her. Rainkit smiled. "Sealeaf may I go play in camp?" Rainkit asked. Sealeaf nodded. She had a surprised look on her face. Waterkit was still asleep. He went somewhere last night she could smell it. The river. She walked out of the nursery. She decided to go to the secret entrance. Then they came up to her again. Frogpaw and Fishpaw. "Think I could eat you? It's too early for your brother to notice!" Fishpaw snickered. ''Oh course they hate you, related to Shellstar and all. Walk by them and flick your tail in their faces. ''Cloud suggested. Rainkit strutted by them flicking her paw in Fishpaw's face. Fishpaw smiled weakly. Waterkit and her would be apprenticed tomorrow. Rainkit couldn't wait. She walked slowly to the entrance. She entered. She was happy. She couldn't wait to be apprenticed. ''I'll teach some things too. When you return you'll be like royalty at your true home. Cloud encouraged. Rainkit felt strange. Like laughing but she contained her calmness. Fishpaw looked aggravated. His lashed out and clawed her side. Streampelt watched and came running. Anger in his face. Whitestar rushed over as well. Rainkit was on the ground. Her ribs bleeding. Well, now you will be thought more innocent. ''Cloud sighed. Featherdash rushed over and put herbs on the wound. "You will be warned! One more thing like this and you will be exiled!" Streampelt hissed at Fishpaw. "He's right." Whitestar said irritated. Fishpaw was ushered into Whitestar's den. Then Rainkit blacked out. *** "Is she alright?!" Waterkit's voice sounded worried. "Yes," Featherdash meowed. "I can't believe they did this." Waterkit meowed. Rainkit opened her eyes. "Rainkit!" "W-Waterkit?" Rainkit stuttered. ''Good, good. ''Cloud said happily. ''You're doing it right. "Are you okay?" "Yes. I think." "I have to go and collect herbs. Waterkit, if anything happens, tell your father to come and find me." Featherdash headed out the entrance of the Medicine Cat's Den, leaving Waterkit and Rainkit alone. "Why'd you do that to Fishpaw? Didn't you know that he would do that?" Waterkit's question made Rainkit tense. Don't tell him! Cloud's voice echoed through her head as her mind battled itself over telling Waterkit. "I-I-I just don't know. It just felt... right." To her relief, Rainkit's adopted brother's eyes softened. "I know you don't think that I actually care about you, because you're not actually my sister," Waterkit told her. "But I actually do." "Thanks." "Well, I'm tired," Rainkit lied, and then yawned to show effect. "I need to sleep." "Okay! Bye!" As Waterkit padded out of the Medicine Cat's Den, Rainkit wondered weather Streampelt and Whitestar had forced Waterkit to say what he did. Chapter Twelve: Snowstar. Again. Waterkit woke up with a start. He had gone to sleep after talking to Rainkit. But as he lifted his head, he noticed two things: # His muscles ached. A lot. # He was no longer in the Nursery. He was in the small clearing again, the one where he had met Snowstar in. As he got on his paws, he saw Streampelt rise beside him. "Um. What?" Waterkit was very confused. "Looks like we're here." "You've been here before?" "Yup. This is where a StarClan cat usually meets me. His name is-" "Snowstar." "How did you-" Streampelt was cut off as Snowstar emerged from the bushed around them. "He knows me because I've called him here before," he meowed. "Oh." "Listen Waterkit, Streampelt. Something big is coming. Something that could destroy our Clan." 'What is it?" Streampelt and Waterkit meowed in unison. "What Ravenflight was telling you about FallenClan; he was not lieing. They actually do exist, and they're coming to attack RiverClan."' "Then we're doomed?" "Not exactly. I sent Whitestar a dream messenger to tell him to appoint you mentor of Waterkit. This way, you can train you powers together. You'll need to master them before the battle comes." "When will it come?" Waterkit wanted to know how much time he and his father had left to train. But Snowstar only shook his head slowly. "StarClan does not know. But they are coming, and soon." "What about Rainkit? Remember, she has powers, too!" "I'm afraid that that's out of the question. We don't know if she can be trusted yet, so she stays'' out'' of this." Waterkit opened his mouth to protest, but he ended up spitting out a mouthful of fur as his father flicked his tail of Waterkit's mouth to silence him. "Okay." That was all Streampelt said. "Well, goodbye!" Waterkit began to get dizzy, and then his vision faded until it was nothing. He sat up gasping for breath in the Nursery, and remembered what Snowstar had said. FallenClan is coming to destroy RiverClan... He'd heard stories of how his Clan had survived many great battles, but if StarClan was worried enough about it to ask he and his father to master their powers, he wondered if this one might finally take them down. Chapter Thirteen: A New Kind Of Training, Part One "Streampelt, you will mentor Waterpaw. I hope that you will pass down your wisdom, cleverness, and strength to him." Whitestar's voice echoed throughout the clearing as Waterpaw and Rainpaw were being made apprentices. "Blossomflight, you will mentor Rainpaw. I hope that you will pass down your creativity and speed to her." "Rainpaw!" "Waterpaw!" "Rainpaw!" "Waterpaw!" "Rainpaw!" "Waterpaw!" Rainpaw felt a rush of pride as the Clan called her name, not one of them holding back their voices. They trust me. But they are going to get the punishment of their life for lieing to me, and that will just make things a lot easier. She lifted her head, bold and strong. "You may now go with your mentors. This meeting is over!" Whitestar lept down from the tree above his den where he made Clan announcements. Streampelt padded over to Waterpaw, and meowed, "C'mon. Lets get going." The two of them headed out of Camp, and Blossomflight greeted Rainpaw with a friendly lick on her head. "I know what you're thinking," Rainpaw's mentor meowed. "But it's not true." Rainpaw grunted in disbelief. "Whatever. Now, let's get this tour of ours on, shall we?" | (Switching P.O.V.s) | Waterpaw followed Streampelt out of the reed-walled camp, and noticed that Rainpaw was heading in a different direction that they were. "Where are we going?" He asked? "You'll see." That's no answer! "Let me guess. We're skipping the tour of our territory to practice my powers right?" He intentionally added thick, deep annoyance into his voice, and quickly realized that it might have a mistake; Streampelt might strike back very harshly. But he didn't. "We're going on the tour," he explained, "but we're practicing our powers along the way, and I don't want anyone else to see." Waterpaw realized that it made sense, and nodded.Category:RiverClan's Destiny